shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Copies of Copies
Copies of Copies is the name of a main quest in Chapter VII, Part I of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the distorted village. Story Itu informs that the huge tower is an Accelerator of shadow particles. Shadow is preparing the global Cleansing of shadow energy. And it means obliteration; Itu explains that splitting a single shadow particle will result in an energy blast. And there is so much shadow energy here. Shadow invaded the Dome to retrieve the Accelerator Core prototype. The rest is all around them, a spacio-temporal rift. Many Heralds and shadow bots gave their lives here, including Itu's squad, and the anomaly keeps replicating them. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is a duplicated shadow bot. It cannot be damaged by any means; the player must stay alive within 45 seconds in order to be declared victorious. There are two shadow zones on the ground, which can fill the bot's shadow bar if it is in the zones. Enemy Info *Name: Bot Explorer *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Dissectors (Whip Katars) *Armor: Eclipse Armor *Helm: Blossom Mask (Prototype version) *Ranged Weapon: Iron Kunai (Kunai) *Rule(s): Stamina Test, Meddling Shadows Perks *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Precision ' A chance to cause additional damage with a critical hit. *'Discharge ' A chance to reduce the player's shadow energy by 100% of his inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a percentage of its attack damage. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of its inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Dash ' Dashes forward and slashes through the player, ending up behind him. *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging shadow energy around it. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of shadow flame directly below the player. *'Bolt ' Charges up and throws a kunai at the player. Upon contact, the player is struck by a lightning bolt from the sky. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Copies of Copies (1).jpg Copies of Copies (2).jpg Copies of Copies (3).jpg Copies of Copies (4).jpg Copies of Copies (5).jpg Copies of Copies (6).jpg Copies of Copies (7).jpg Copies of Copies (8).jpg Copies of Copies (9).jpg Copies of Copies (10).jpg Copies of Copies (11).jpg Copies of Copies (12).jpg Copies of Copies (13).jpg Copies of Copies (14).jpg Copies of Copies (15).jpg|If player loses Copies of Copies (16).jpg Copies of Copies (17).jpg Copies of Copies (18).jpg|If player wins Copies of Copies (19).jpg Copies of Copies (20).jpg Copies of Copies (21).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)